Your Pretty Cute, For A Boy
by K Bel
Summary: (HarryOC) Harry Potter, was eight years old when he first went to the beach, there he met a girl, and made a promise. This is a one-shot! Please R&R! Be nice, it's my first fanfic...


A/N: Okay understand this is my first fanfic ever! You hear me? Ever! I'm so nervous about posting this, I really don't want to be flamed... me and horrible non-constructive criticsm don't do well together...   
  
So any flames will be consequently bitched about to my friends for a few days so if they ever find out who any of said flamers are... they'll probably murder them because I'm that annoying...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, and never will, please don't sue me I have nothing of great value anyway... except for my manga collection, but thats mine. So there! =P  
  
Your Pretty Cute, For A Boy  
  
There are some things that people lose over time, memories although not forgotten, but just disappeared in the muddle of thoughts inside the mind. Such things happen to everyone, people, places and objects all fade from the memory, not gone, just not as apparent as one hoped. Some people even forget entire vacations, such as the case with one Harry Potter.  
  
Harry Potter, was eight years old when he first went to the beach. It was an unwilling trip on the part of his family, the Dursleys, as they had wanted to leave him at home. It was close to before their vacation that they found out that Mrs Figg had to go on an unexpected trip. Harry could still remember the phone call.  
  
"What do you mean you can't take the boy?" his aunt's shrill voice yelled, sounding extremely displeased. Harry had know immediately that she was talking to Mrs Figg. There was a slight murmur that he couldn't make out inside his cupboard, but apparently it wasn't what his aunt had wanted to hear.  
  
"Family business? What family business? What do you mean you can't tell me? Mrs Figg? Mrs Figg!" the reciever had slammed down and Harry had listened as his aunt walked into the kitchen, seeing her shadow pass beside the grate in the door.   
  
"Vernon, Mrs Figg can't take the boy when we go on vacation!"  
  
"Why not?" Vernon sounded if it was possible even angrier then Petunia had. He could just imagine the purpley-red color his uncle was turning at that very moment.   
  
"She has, family business, wouldn't tell me what though."  
  
"Well we can't just leave him here, Marge is gone off to America and we musn't let the neighbours meet him."  
  
"We'll just have to cancel the trip then Vernon."  
  
"No, absolutely not, my son wants to go the beach and he is going to the beach. Even if we have to take the boy with us!"  
  
That was how the conversation ended, it wasn't until the day that they were leaving that they finally told him. He wasn't meant to bring much, only a few pairs of clothes and some swimming trunks. Before they left his uncle had looked him straight in the eye and with a look that threatened death for disobeying he stated in a low voice, "No funny business."  
  
Harry wasn't sure exactly why, whenever they went somewhere he was told that, but he knew better then to ask. He wasn't supposed to ask questions. As they drove to the beach that was somewhere, far away from Surrey, or so it seemed to his eight year old mind, he was told by no means was he to associate with the family on their trip, they didn't want people to know that they were related to one little scrawny boy. They said they didn't want to see him at all until at least the evening where he would come back to the hotel. It was again that he was told, no funny business.  
  
When they were almost there Harry was already staring out the window watching the large blue waves with their white caps crash against the shore. He was excited, but tried his best not to show it, he didn't feel like being yelled at again. They didn't want their precious Dudders thinking he was actually going to have fun. He looked over at his cousin and tried his best not to laugh at the image of him attempting to swim. That would mean physical activity, and someone like Dudley just didn't do that.  
  
It took almost an hour for the whole family to get ready for the beach, it was mostly because of Dudly constantly whining saying he was missing his favourite TV show. Aunt Petunia almost let him stay, but then decided that maybe, just maybe, he would like the beach better then some machine that showed moving pictures. Ah ignorance is bliss.  
  
When they finally reached the beach, the Dursleys made sure that they weren't seen with Harry, and again he was given a warning of no funny business. Harry, as he walked down across the shore in the opposite direction of his family, wondered if they realized how repetitive they were sometimes... but he sincerely doubted it.   
  
He came to a peice of driftwood, large and sturdy, so he sat down on it and stared at the ocean. He was unsure is he should go swimming or not, because he wasn't sure how to swim. He sat there for awhile, unsure of how time had passed him before he got the sensation of someone staring at the back of his head. Turning around quickly, for the feeling was hard to ignore, he found himself staring into a pair of dark blue eyes.   
  
A little girl stood in front of him, younger then he was he could already tell. She was tanned slightly, and still had a bit of roundness to her that all children had because of baby fat. Or so Aunt Petunia had said when she referred to Dudleys size. The girl though was at least three times smaller then Dudley, which is a good thing in almost everyones mind. She had round cheeks with seemingly millions of freckles dotting them. Her hair was tied back in a simple pony-tail. She wore a yellowe summer dress and a pair of pink sandles.  
  
Feeling more courage then he often felt at home, he spoke, "What?"   
  
"Your pretty cute," the girl said, then paused before continuing, "for a boy that is."  
  
"Huh?" he was confused, no one had called him cute before.  
  
"I said that you were pretty cute, for a boy."  
  
"Why do you say that?" he was curious really, he didn't understand why she said 'for a boy', he wanted to know.  
  
"Well you see," she paused looking to be thinking for the right words, "most boys, or gross, and piggish. They're always rolling in the mud or doing something just as dumb. And they say cooties whenever they see a girl, but you didn't. You stayed and because of that I think your pretty cute, even if your are a piggish boy."  
  
"Why did you come over here then and tell me?"  
  
"Well there was this other boy before, and he was beyond grossness. It was so icky seeing him. He was huge, I swear he was like a baby whale or something, and he came up to me with his piggy nose and piggy eyes, and pushed me over before yelling so loudly it hurt my head and running away. He was talking about cooties I think."  
  
"Oh... I know him," he just broke a rule he knew, but in that moment he didn't really care. This girl that now sat in front of him didn't look like she was going to tell on him, so he didn't mind telling her the truth.  
  
"You know that pig-thing? I feel so sorry for you," the little girl said this as she sat down beside Harry on the piece of driftwood.  
  
"Yeah, he's my cousin, and he is a pig, I make food for him all the time, he eats like he has a never ending tummy or something," he broke another rule, he wasn't supposed to tell people about his home life. God forbid anyone found out that the Dursley's were anything less then normal.   
  
The little girl scrunched up her face and muttered something along the lines of 'grossness', he doubted that was an actual word, but it seemed appropriate for Dudley.  
  
She turned to him and held out her hand, "My name is May, I'm visiting here from the private island my family owns... and you are?"  
  
"Harry, my names Harry and I'm visting with my Aunt and her family," he felt in that moment that he could really get to like this girl.  
  
The two spent all the time they could together, May figured as soon as she started talking to Harry that his home life wasn't what he truly wanted or deserved. So she had taken it upon herself to tell stories of her home, and all the fun she had there making mischeif like nobody's business. Harry had enjoyed listening to her talk about her home life, had even said he wished he could live with her instead. She agreed saying it was rather lonely in that big house all by herself. She told him that her father was a very busy man, who although he loved her very much, just didn't have the time to spend with her. Her mother was always away in some other country. May told him secretly that she wasn't her real mother, hers had left awhile ago and that her new mom, just wasn't a nice person.  
  
When May wasn't telling tales about home she was playing pretend with Harry. He was embarassed to admit that he really didn't mind, that everytime they played, he had to be the damsel in distress. For May was an obstinate believer that she could be a good if not better pirate then Harry could ever be. Harry agreed with her wholeheartedly, after hearing about the many times she attacked her older brother with a cushion, disagreeing didn't seem like a good idea.  
  
May told him all about when she travelled too, explaining that her favourite place was and would always be, Japan. He had asked why and it had taken her awhile to admit it was because of the samurai, he soon found out that anything shiny and pointy was considered May's favourite objects. She was six years old she told him, almost seven, but in truth it was almost a whole year until her next birthday.  
  
Harry Potter had never been happier then during that summer, she didn't make fun of him unless she was being playful, she always asked what he wanted to do. In truth he never wanted to leave, and he never thought that the happiness would end.  
  
It was a Sunday when he came down to the beach, it was like every other day, except today an enthusiastic May, did not come running up to him. Looking for his dear friend, he found her sitting on that large peice of driftwood that they had both sat upon that first day. She looked upset, tear tracks running down her face, and even more threatening to spill forth from her dark blue eyes.   
  
"May, whats wrong?"   
  
"I'm leaving!" she said in a slight wail of despair as she tried to rub the tears away from her eyes with her small chubby fists.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry, I'm leaving and I don't get a choice! I'm going to miss you so much," she hugged him then, her small arms wrapping around his waist, she seemed to cling to him, "but you gotta promise me something kay?"  
  
"What do you want me to promise?" he was still in shock, the thought of his friend leaving never occured to him, and now that it was happening, he would do anything to keep her there longer.  
  
"You see Harry, your the best friend I've ever had... well really your the only friend I've ever had. And I know, I know that we'll meet again Harry, don't ask me how I know, I just do. It's like fate or something like that or that destin-deston-destan-something or other we always hear about, and I want you to promise you'll never forget me. I want you to promise me that when you see me again and you know its me. That you'll give me a kiss, because I love you so much, even if I'm only six, almost seven mind you, years old I know that love feels like and I love you a whole lot. And so I want you to give me a kiss when we see eachother again 'cos I know it ain't goint to be for a really, really long time! Can you promise me that?" she looked so desperate in that moment, staring into his face from below him, tears still running down her round freckled cheeks from her deep eyes.  
  
"I promise..." he said in a soft whisper, unsure if he really understood what she meant by love, he couldn't comprehend how she could love him, but he believed her. Her eyes told him so. It was then that a shout echoed across the shores from a car parked on the highway beside it. A man dressed in a suit and wearing a hat that Harry couldn't quite place the profession too was standing there and waving at May.  
  
"It's goodbye Harry, I love you lots kay? And don't forget to keep your promise!" she ran off then towards the car, climbing up stairs clumsily in her pink sandals. It was only then that around his neck he found a silver chain and on the end was half a heart, broken down the middle. He smiled sadly because he knew that little May had the other half. As the car drove away he began to feel tears streaming down his face, even though he was only eight, he knew he loved her too.  
  
Harry moved on with his life, it was two years after his vacation that the memory became lost in his mind, now to enraptured in his new life as a wizard going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He lived through so many events and the thought of May never came up again until after the war that had been impending had passed. Harry had been victorious, became a respected man, not just for his scar, but also for his power.   
  
It was when he was twenty that he had left the wizarding world behind, finally getting sick of all the fame for something he considered to be a small success. He had went back to the Dursleys for the last time that year, recieved all the things he had lost including the half heart necklace which he had no idea where it came from. The memory lost in the years past.   
  
He went to the beach soon after, the same one he had been to years before, although he had forgotten about it. He sat on a peice of driftwood, much the same as the one from eight years ago, and stared out into the sea, not going for a swim, for he had yet to learn how. Time passed, and he went unnoticed by passerbyers until he felt the sensation of someone staring at the back of his head. Turning around he saw a young woman there, with bright blue eyes and long black hair, pulled back in a ponytail. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of blue sandals. Around her neck, was a half-heart necklace, that went unnoticed to Harry's gaze.  
  
"What?" he said, finally breaking the silence, expecting her to be someone from the wizarding world who worshipped him like the rest.  
  
The young woman smiled, almost sadly, at him before saying, "Your pretty cute... for a boy that is."   
  
And Harry Potter kissed her, remembering the promise he made all those years ago.  
  
The End  
  
Hoped you had fun reading this! Tell me what you think, be kind or don't review. Constructive criticsm would be lovely at the moment... as I am worried about my writing skills... or lack thereof! Any mistakes I apologize for... I have no beta and I'm really too tired to actually go over this. Anyways R&R... the button is below, it's a nice shade of blue, click it, you know you want too.


End file.
